Like Parent Like Child
by sweetredranger
Summary: Ten years after the Rangers defeated Master X. The rangers are enjoying a normal live raising their families, The only thing they didn't count on is Octoroo coming back for revenge. Now they have to ask their kids to give up their normal lives to fight this new threat. Will the kids give up their normal lives to become rangers?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Tracy is heading to the break room in Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital. She sits down to eat her lunch. After she finishes a few seconds later she feels her pocket buzz. She takes out her phone and sees Jayden's number on the screen.

"Hey Tracy, is this a bad time?" Jayden asks.

"No, I'm no my break. What's up?" Tracy answers.

"Yesterday Ashley, Lauren, and I decided to check all the gaps in the city." Jayden says.

"Where they still frozen sold?" Tracy asks.

"No, I'm afraid that Octoroo has figured out how to break through the ice. It's only a matter of time before a new threat will threaten Pardorma city." Jayden answers.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid that we have to ask our children to step up and become rangers." Jayden says.

Tracy feels her heart break in half. She can't even bare to think about Anastasia and Anthony would be willing to give up their normal lives to save the world. Jayden hears Tracy start to cry.

"Jayden, Antonio and I can't ask our kids to do this." Tracy says.

"Tracy, I know you don't want to put them in danger. Believe me Ashley and I don't want to put Jade and Ashton in danger either. You know we can't go out there it's not safe of us." Jayden says.

"You're right Jayden, I'll tell the kids after they get home from school today. It's a good thing this started right when they are getting out for summer vacation." Tracy says.

Jayden says that they should wait to tell them. He thinks it would be better if they all meet at the Shiba house that way everyone will be told at the same time. Tracy says that sounds like a good idea. They hang up a few minutes later and she puts her phone back into her pocket. Then she head back to her exam room to wait for her next patient. Back at the Shiba house Jayden sets his phone down on the table. He lets out a long sigh. Ashley walks in a few seconds later and hugs him from behind. He turns his head around and kisses her on the cheek.

"Let me guess you just finished call the others, right?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, and Tracy wasn't in shock but is really upset." Jayden answers.

Ashley says that she's not surprised. Tracy was worried that this might happen when they had the reunion when their kids were little. Jayden says he remembers and tells her that everyone will be filled in after they get here around five. Ashley lets him go and they sit down at the table. They talk for a few minutes until Ashley leaves to go pick up Jade and Ashton from school. Jayden goes to their room. He takes out the box filled with their Samuraizers, powers, disks, and zords out from under the bed. He carries it out to the living room, and sets it down on the coffee table.

_I pray that they'll be strong enough to handle this new threat and come back alive. _ Jayden thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Antonio pulls in the Pasadena Pets Veterinary Hospital parking lot. He parks the car and the ten-year-old Luna climbs up to the passenger seat. He clips the leash to her collar. They get out of the car and walk inside the building. Inside Tracy finishes with her last patient a check up on a five month old Pug.

"This little one is very healthy Mr. Henderson." Tracy says.

"Thank you Dr. Garcia." Mr. Henderson says.

They leave her exam room. Mr. Henderson walks out to the waiting room. Tracy punched out, gathers her things, and walks in to meet up with Antonio and Luna.

Luna sees Tracy walk in. She pulls the leash out of Antonio's hand and runs over to her. She knocks Tracy to the floor and starts licking her face. Tracy pets the dog behind the left ear to get her to stop. A few seconds later Luna stops, gets off Tracy and sits down next to her. Tracy gets to her feet and picks up the leash. Antonio walks over to her.

"Did Jayden call you?" Tracy asks.

"Yes honey. I guess we are going to tell the kids Tracy to reschedule the trip." Antonio answers.

Tracy nods. She walks over to the receptionist. Dorothy tells her that everyone will miss her while she is gone. Tracy thanks her for the kind words. Dorothy takes a treat out of the jar next to the computer. Luna puts her paws on the counter when she hears the Dorothy close the jar. Dorothy gives Luna her treat. Then the Garcia's leave a few seconds later.

Fifteen minutes later they pull in the Marshall Fundamental School parking lot. Antonio finds a close parking spot, he turns the car off and they wait for Anastasia and Anthony to come out. Five minutes later they hear Luna start to bark happily and scratch the window. She rolls it down when her left front paw presses the button. The childproof feature stops it halfway. Luna leaps out and runs towards the kids.

Tracy sees Luna, grabs the leash and gets out chasing after her. She gets over to her children just in time to see Luna knock Anastasia to the ground.

"Wow, Ana, it looks like she missed you a lot." Anthony says.

Anastasia pets Luna in her special spot before the dog starts licking her face. Anthony helps his big sister up. Luna sits down to next to Anastasia. The kids see their mom walk up.

"Hi, mom, how was work?" Anthony asks.

"The same as yesterday Nino, so let's get going your dad is waiting for us." Tracy says.

======Like Parent Like Child ======

Jayden stands on the front porch and watches his former rangers pull in. Everyone gets out of their cars and walk inside the house to the living room. The kids sit down in the chairs. The parents expect for Jayden stand in front of them behind the coffee table with the box filled with their old samurai gear. Jayden opens it and all the zords climb out. They go over to their old owners expect the lion zord.

"Wow, it's amazing that they remember what they look like after ten years." Jade says.

"Everyone really hasn't changed that much." Anthony says.

"Especially mom, right dad," Anastasia adds.

Ashley chuckles at Anastasia's last remark. Tracy tells her daughter about the importance of timing when it comes to telling a joke. Anastasia says she wasn't trying to make a joke. She said it's the truth because that's what everyone said when they had the reunion when she was four.

"Why are we here I was planning on mastering some new tricks on my skateboard and winning the first place trophy at the skate contest." Mason says.

"Well son, you and the others are going to become rangers." Mike answers.

"What!" The kids exclaim in unison.

A few seconds later the kids start bombarding the parents with questions. They ask what color each is going to be, or how are they going to fight when they haven't been trained. Tracy gives Luna a hand signal. The dog howls loudly and the kids go silent. Tracy pets Luna thanking her for a job well done.

"The zords will choose who they want to control them. Then you'll find out your ranger color. As for training you'll find out tomorrow morning." Jayden says.

Ashton says they shouldn't let the zord pick because he knows that he is going to be the red ranger. Jade asks her brother how he came to that conclusion. He says it's because all the past red rangers were boys.

"Did you forget that Aunt Lauren was the red ranger?" Jade says.

"Things were different back when mom and dad was rangers' sis." Ashton argues.

"I think that I should be the red ranger. I am the oldest after all." Jade snaps.

The Shiba siblings continue to argue. Ashley and Jayden try to get them to stop but their kids don't listen. The lion zord leaps into the air, it flies over to them, and it lands on Jade's shoulder. When Ashton sees the lion on his sister's shoulder, he goes silent a few seconds later.

"That's one way to end a sibling disagreement." Anastasia jokes.

Jayden takes the kids' morphers out of the box. He goes over to them, and hands Ashton his mom's old morpher. The owl zord flies over to Ashton and lands on his shoulder. Jade notices that her morpher looks like her Aunt's.

"Dad, isn't that Aunt Lauren's old morpher? I can't use it." Jade says.

Jayden tells his daughter that Lauren told him that she wanted her to use it. Jade says she is honored that Aunt Lauren trusts her enough to use her morpher. She takes it from her father. Jayden walks over to his friends. The rest of the zords choose their new owners. The Octozord goes over to Anastasia. The snow leopard leaps off Tracy's shoulder and lands on Anthony's. The dragon zord flies over to Jake. The turtle zord picks Madison. The ape zord picks Emmaline and the bear zord picks Mason. The parents give the kids their morphers.

"Mom, is it ok if we head to the mall?" Anastasia asks.

"Sure Taisie, but I'm sure you and your brother would like some spending money." Tracy says.

The Garcia kids nod and hand their report cards to her. Anastasia's report are reads Algebra I "A", Computers "A", Choir "A", PE "A" and Biology "A". Tracy tells Anastasia that she is proud of her for getting straight A's. She hands her a 50 dollar bill. Anthony's report card reads Math "A", Social Studies "A", English "A", Science "A" and Computers "B".

"Great job son I knew you could bring up your grade." Antonio says.

"Thanks dad," Anthony says.

Tracy notices that the B next to Computers looks weird. Luna leaves and comes back with the light zord. She sets it down on the coffee table. Tracy places Anthony's report card it front of it. Antonio turns it on and the high power beam projects a D on the wall.

"Anthony Oliver Garcia, I thought your father and I raised you better than that." Tracy says.

Anthony apologizes for lying about his grade. He says that his teacher was evil. Anastasia says that she had the same teacher he had when she was in seventh grade and she didn't have any problems. Anthony just rolls his eyes. He asks his mom if he can go to the mall with the others.

"I'm sorry son but you can't go to the mall. You're staying here to think about your actions." Tracy answers.

"This is so unfair I apologized didn't I?" Anthony snaps.

Tracy tells Anastasia that she should get going. She nods and tells her mom that she'll be back before curfew. Then all the kids leave the house. Anthony goes to one of the bed rooms. The parents hear the door slam shut. Everyone else heads to the kitchen. Tracy sits down at the table.

====== Like Parent Like Child ======

Tracy asks her husband if he checked the mail before he picked her up. Antonio says yes. He hands her a small stack of mail. Tracy goes through it. The first envelope is the phone bill, the next one is the car insurance, the third one is junk mail, and last one is an invitation to the ten year class reunion.

"I hoped that they wouldn't plan this." Tracy says.

"Let me guess you got an invite to your ten year high school reunion, right?" Jayden asks.

Tracy nods. Mia asks her if the class planned a five year reunion. Antonio answers for his wife and says yes. Tracy adds she didn't go because she was 38 weeks pregnant with Anthony.

"Are you going this time?" Ashley asks.

Tracy reads the invite and the date of the reunion is in two days. She says no and reminds her best friend that they have to start training the kids tomorrow.

"Come on T-dawg I'm sure that we can wait to start training them." Ashley says.

"Sorry ash tree I think we need to start ASAP." Tracy says.

After dinner Tracy decides to take matter into her own hands. She goes to Anthony's room. Anthony hears a knock on the door. He says come in. Tracy walks in slowly.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Anthony asks.

Tracy apologies for being so hard on him, Anthony tells her that she wasn't being too hard on him. He adds that he deserved it for lying.  
"How about you head to the mall? I called your sister they're going to see the new Adam Sandler movie." Tracy says.

Anthony hugs her. She tells him that she wants to him to give her his morpher before he leaves. Anthony quickly hand the samuraizer to her. He dashes out of the room.

_Okay it's time to reseal the gaps to save the kids._ Tracy thought


	3. Chapter 2

Tracy arrives at the cliff. She takes out the samuraizer, and draws the symbol in the air. She prays that it will work as she activates it. The symbol floats across the sky but nothing happened. She does it six more times and gets the same result. The only thing happening is Tracy slowly becoming exhausted from doing the symbol so many times.

Back at the house Ashley notices that Tracy hasn't come back yet. She asks if anyone else is curious what is taking her so long to check Anthony. Antonio has a good idea where his wife is. Ji walks in a few seconds later.

"I just saw Anthony leave a few minutes ago. I thought he was being punished for lying about his grade." Ji says.

Ji last statement confirms Antonio's suspicions. He tells Ji to have the kids work on their symbols when they come back. Ji nods.

"Antonio, do you think that Tracy went back to the cliff to try to reseal the gaps?" Emily asks.

Antonio answers with a quick nod. Everyone leaves to bring Tracy home. Meanwhile on the cliff Tracy draws the sealing symbol for the eleventh time activates it and passes out a few seconds later. In the woods everyone looks up towards the sky to see the symbol float across the sky.

"Come on everyone let's step on it." Ashley says.

Luna runs ahead of the group. They follow the dog running as fast as they can. They arrive to see Tracy laying unconscious on the ground and Luna licking her face trying to wake her up. Antonio runs over to his wife. He picks her up gently so Luna stops licking her owner's face.

"Please mi amor, open your eyes." Antonio says lowly.

Tracy doesn't make a sound. Jayden walks up to them. He places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Antonio looks over at him.

"I think we should take her home to let Ji take a look at her." Jayden says.

Antonio nods and Jayden removes his hand. Antonio gets up slowly and cradles his wife in his arms. They hear a loud rumble of thunder. Emily says they can't help Tracy or train the kids if they get sick.

"True but where are we supposed to take shelter?" Mike asks.

They turn around and see Deker walking up. He stops in front of them. Luna starts growing and barking at him. He backs away quickly.

"What's wrong with that dog?" Deker asks.

Emily apologizes to him. Mia adds that Luna was trying to protect Tracy, and she doesn't do well with strangers. He says that they can stay at his place till the storm passes. The wind picks up so Jayden looks behind him. He sees the storm rolling in.

Jayden takes Deker up on his offer. Deker leads them to the cabin he and Dayu rebuilt. Deker opens the door. Antonio walks in and lies down on the couch. Dayu hands him a bowl of water. He places the damp rag on Tracy's forehead. Deker notices the wedding ring on Tracy's finger.

"Well fishermen, it looks like you and the silver ranger decided to get married." Deker says.

Antonio says yes and adds that they also have two kids. Dayu asks what their names are. Antonio sets the bowl down and takes out his wallet. He hands Deker the updated pictures of Anastasia and Anthony.

"Wow, Anastasia looks exactly like your wife." Deker says.

Dayu walks over to Deker. She looks at the pictures too and says that they have such a handsome son too. Antonio thanks her as Deker hands the pictures back to him. A few minutes later everyone hears Tracy start to wake up. Antonio helps her sit up.

"Tracy, what were you thinking we haven't used our powers in ten years?" Ashley says.

"I know that but I wanted to try using the sealing symbol to save the kids." Tracy says.

======Like Parent Like Child ======

Meanwhile at the house the kids return from the movies. Anthony asks where all the parents are. Ji tells them that they went for a walk. Emmile asks what are they supposed to do while they wait for them to come home.

Ji tells them that their parents wanted them to practice their inherited symbol power. Anastasia helps him go get the easels and set them up in the dojo. The rest of the kids walk in the room with sad expressions on their faces.

"Can't we skip this part and work with the swords?" Mason asks.

"I told this to your parents the day they first came here. There is more to being a power ranger than mastering a sword. You must also know how to use your inherited symbol power." Ji says.

The kids get to work. Ji leaves to get the instruction book for Anthony. The kids draw their symbols several times.

"I can't believe that we have to give up our normal lives to become rangers. Thanks a lot Anthony and Anastasia." Ashton says.

"What did we do?" Anthony asks.

"Nothing, my brother just upset that the lion zord didn't pick him to be the red ranger." Jade answers.

"I'm not mad about that sis. I'm mad that their mom is weak." Ashton says.

"Ashton, you take that back. My mom isn't week." Anthony snaps.

"Why don't you come over here and make me ice boy." Ashton taunts.

Anastasia tells her brother to ignore him. Anthony argues that he can't since Ashton just insulted his family. Ashton keeps pushing Anthony's buttons. Anthony couldn't hold back any longer. He charges over towards Ashton. Mason and Jake try to hold the boys back but they push them away. Anthony throws the first punch. Ashton dodges it and punches him back. It hits Anthony in the jaw. The girls shout for them to stop. Lauren and Chris pull in the driveway. They walk inside and see Anastasia running down the hallway. Chris holds his arm out to slow her down.

"What's the rush kiddo?" Chris asks.

"Anthony and Ashton are fighting, and we can't get them to stop." Anastasia says out of breath.

They race back to the dojo, and arrive to see the boys punching and kicking each other. Jade turns around quickly. She sees her aunt.

"Aunt Lauren!" She exclaims happily.

Lauren says a quick hello to her niece. She and Chris go over to the boys to break up the fight. Chris grabs Anthony's wrist and pulls him away. Anthony turns his head and sees his uncle's face.

"Uncle Chris, let me go. I'm not finished teaching Ashton a lesson." Anthony says.

Anthony rips his wrist away, and charges in towards Ashton again. Chris wraps his arm around Anthony's waist. He drags him out of the room. When they are far enough away from the dojo Chris let's him go. They walk in the kitchen. Anthony sits down at the table. Chris takes a look at his face.

"You know that black eye will be worse tomorrow, right? I'm going to have to call your mom, so what happened?" Chris asks.

Anthony tells him that they were working on their symbols. Ashton called his mom, his sister, weak because the sealing symbol she used failed. Chris says that the symbol didn't fail Octoroo just figured out how to break through the ice.

"I'm sure that there was a better way to handle this situation." Chris says.

====== Like Parent like Child ======

Back at Deker's cabin Tracy feels her phone vibrate and she takes it out of her pocket. She sees her brother's number on the screen. She walks over to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tracy says.

"I had to break up a fight between Anthony and Ashton." Chris answers.

"Is he ok?" Tracy asks.

Chris says yes except for a black eye. Tracy thanks him for the information and they hang up. She walks back to the living room. Antonio sees an upset expression on his wife's face.

"What's wrong my little angel fish?" Antonio asks.

Tracy tells him about the phone conversation she had with Chris. Deker asks who Chris is. Tracy says that he is her older brother.

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I'm sure that Ashton started the fight with Anthony. I know that our son is upset about giving up his normal life to become a ranger." Ashley says.

"It's ok Ashley. Honesty I wasn't expecting Anastasia and Anthony to be so willing to give up their normal lives like they did." Tracy says.

Kevin says just means that she and Antonio raised them really well and thought them how to handle difficult and unexpected surprises in a mature way. Tracy thanks him for what he said. Ten minutes later the storm passed so everyone walks to the front door.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here."Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Deker says.

They leave to head back to the house. They're halfway through the forest. Tracy hears some weird laughter. She asks the others if they heard it too. They say yes and go to investigate. Everyone gets to a clearing and our greeted by some moogers and Octoroo.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello Rangers it's been a long time hasn't it?" Octoroo asks.

"Try ten years squid breath so what do you want?" Antonio asks.

Octoroo raises his staff and aims it at them. Luna lungs towards him and he fires it. The blast hits her, and everyone sees the dog fly through the air. She hits a tree and yelps out in pain. The dog gets up a few minutes later and limps back over to them. She slowly sits down next to her owner.

"Why did you just shoot a laser at a dog?" Emily asks.

"I was defending myself." He says.

Back at the house everyone is sitting in the living room except for Anastasia because she is pacing the floor. Anthony and Chris are starting to get sick of seeing her doing this after ten minutes. They decide to get her to stop.

"Ana, you need to stop before you wear a path in the floor." Anthony says.

"You need to relax sweetie trust me your mom is tough." Chris says.

"I know that Uncle Chris but they've been gone a long time." Anastasia says.

Jade suggests that they should go after them because they might be in trouble. Lauren tells her niece that's not a good idea. She doesn't want her or any of the others to get hurt.

"We have to go. Isn't the duty of a samurai to help people when they need it?" Anthony says.

Lauren knew that Anthony made a good point. She tells them that they won't go out there alone she'll go too. Chris 'volunteers' to stay behind and they leave the house.

Meanwhile with the parents Octoroo calls for some mongers. The Rangers notice that they look different from the ones they fought these mongers have deep purple faces. He tells them to attack.

"Tracy can you try calling for your sword? Ashley asks.

Ashley, if the sealing symbol didn't work. What makes you think that I can use the spin sword symbol?" Tracy snaps.

Ashley snaps back for her to try it. Tracy is reluctant to draw it. She takes out the morpher draws the symbol and activities it. The sword appears it front of her and she grabs it. Then she tosses the morpher to Ashley and she draws the same symbol. The Rangers play hot potato with the morpher until everyone has their swords.

They struggle to fight them. The mongers surround them. The kids and Lauren run up. Lauren asks Jade for her morpher and draws a symbol in the air.

"What does that symbol do?" Jade asks.

Lauren tells her to activate it and she'll get her answer. Jade activates it. They teleport and land in front of the parents.

"Man these things look like they got hit with the ugly stick one too many times." Jade says.

The parents know why their kids are here. They decide to let them help. They hand the spin swords to their kids. Antonio hands the barracuda blade to Anastasia. After a few quick directions, pointers, and showing them how to use a few different symbol powers the kids are able to defeat the moogers everyone stands in front of Octoroo.

"Your brats just got lucky Rangers I'm giving you that you have three months to train those kids of yours before I send more moogers and nighloks to attack the city." Octoroo says.

He escapes back to the netherworld through a gap. Everyone heads back to the house. Antonio carried Luna in the recovery room. Tracy and the Garcia kids follow behind him.

"Mom, will Luna be okay?" Anastasia asks.

Yes, Taisie she'll be fine. Can you go get my medical bag from the car?" Tracy answers.

Anastasia says yes. She leaves the room and comes back to in with the bag. Tracy fixed Luna up and head back to the living room to meet up with the others. They sit down and Jayden starts the meeting.

"Do you think we'll be ready in three months dad?" Jade asks.

"Yes, Jade, you will. All of us will make sure that you're ready to fight Octoroo and his new minions." Jayden answers.

"I guess that means we'll be training none stop until Octoroo attacks us?" Jake asks.

"Jake you're exactly like your father when he was your age." Mia says.

The parents tell the kids to get some rest. They say good night to their parents, and head to their rooms. Ashley looks over at her best friend. She sees an extremely worried expression on Tracy's face.

"Okay t-dawg what's wrong?" Ashley asks.

"It's just that our kids they grew up so fast that's all. Plus I'm worried that when Octoroo attacks he'll try to use us as bait to lure the kids into a trap or something else along those lines." Tracy answers.

"Relax Tracy, we'll leave after we the three months are up." Jayden says.

The parents nods in agreement about what jayden just said. A few hours later Tracy wakes up to check Luna. The dog wakes up when she hears the door slide open. Tracy walks over to her. She checks the dog's vitals and everything is normal.

"I know you'll be watching out for Anastasia and Anthony, won't you girl?" Tracy whispers.

Luna licks her face. Tracy pets her gently. Then she gives her a bit more water. Luna drifts back to sleep a few seconds later. Tracy leaves and goes back to bed happy that she knows that Ji will have some more help keeping the kids line.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning around six Tracy wakes up. She heads to the recovery room to check on Luna. She opens the door quietly. Anastasia is fast asleep with a stethoscope around her neck, a damp rag in her left hand and a roll of clean bandages in the other. Ji walks up a few minutes later.

"Let me guess my daughter been taking care of Luna since three this morning, right?" Tracy asks.

Ji nods. Tracy walks over to her daughter. She carefully removes the stethoscope off Anastasia's neck, and puts it back in the vet bag along with the bandages. She puts the rag back in the bowl. Then she picks up the blanket on the floor next Anastasia and drapes it over her. She places a pillow on her head. Tracy kisses her on the forehead. She gets back to her feet, and leaves the room.

Back in their room Antonio wakes up and turns the lamp on. He stretches and sits up in the bed. Tracy walks in a few seconds later.

"Hey sweetie," Antonio says.

"Hey, my golden knight, I didn't wake you did I?" Tracy says.

"No, so how is Luna doing this morning?" He asks.

"Much better than she did yesterday." She answers.

Tracy walks over to the bed. She sits down next to him. Antonio puts his arm around her. She sets her head on his shoulder.

Anastasia is too much like me, and Anthony is just like his father. I hope that they'll be okay out in the field. Tracy thought.

Antonio feels his wife tense up. He kisses her gently on the neck in hopes that it will get her to relax. It doesn't work Tracy continued to think about the kids and how dangerous the battle against Octoroo and his new breed of nighlok.

"I have an idea. How about we head to our special spot?" Antonio says.

Tracy didn't answer, so he asks her one more time. Tracy comes back to earth a few minutes later.

"That sounds really nice honey," Tracy says.

They get out of bed and change into their hiking outfits. Tracy's outfit fits a bit too snug because she forgot to buy a new one after Anthony was born. She undoes the top button to make herself a bit more comfortable. Antonio walks over to her.

"You look really cute sweetie," He says.

"Thanks," She says.

They leave the room and use the back exit to head to their special place. Ten minutes later they arrive and notice that it looks exactly like it did when they were teenagers except the a few of the trees have died. They look over at the patch of wild flowers to the left of the waterfall. The morning sunshine shines through the trees. The warmth created by it causes the flock of butterflies that was sleeping in it to wake up. After their wings are warmed up they fly away and their wing sparkle in the light.

"Antonio, it's so beautiful." Tracy says.

"It sure is," Antonio says.

They walk over to the pond after the last butterfly flies away. They stop at the edge. Antonio playfully shoves his wife. As Tracy falls towards the water she quickly grabs her husband's wrist. They make a big splash when they hit the water. Tracy smiles as she lets go of Antonio's wrist.

"You think that your funny don't you?" Tracy asks.

"Not really my little angel fish," Antonio answers.

They stand up to let the water drip off their hair and clothes. A few hours later everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast. The parents are sitting at the bar. The kids are sitting at the table.

"Mom, can you help with a few of my power symbols?" Anthony asks.

"Sure sweetheart," Tracy answers.

"Mom, before you help Twan, can I talk to you for a second?" Anastasia says.

Tracy nods. The Garcia girls leave the room. They head to the living room. Tracy watches her daughter take out her phone to go through her recent texts. Once Anastasia finds the one she wants she hands the phone to her mom. Tracy reads the text. Anastasia, I'm sorry but we can't be a couple anymore. My family is moving to Maine. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to say because I didn't want to hurt you. You're a very beautiful and special girl. I'm very lucky to have the chance to get to know you. Janco

Tracy sets the phone on the coffee table. She looks over at Anastasia. She can sense that her daughter is about to break down. Anastasia zips over to her. She gives her a hug. Anastasia starts to cry a few seconds later.

"Mom, what kind of person tells you that their family is moving half way across the country via a text?" Anastasia asks through the tears.

"A person who didn't deserve you Anastasia, I know that this won't make you feel better but I know what you're going through." Tracy says.

"You had your heart broken too." Anastasia says.

"Yeah, I did by Adolph Sivera." Tracy says.

Anastasia chuckles lightly after hearing Adolph's last name.

"Yeah he is a lot cuter than he sounds. Anyway I was two years older than you. One day he left to do an internship one summer and came back with another girl. He kissed her right in front of me. You know the story of how I met your father." Tracy says.

Anastasia stops crying enough to lifts her head up. Tracy fixes her hair. Anastasia cracks a small smile.

"If that didn't happen I never would've been born, and I won't be so sad right now." She says.

Anastasia starts crying again. Tracy sets Anastasia's head on her shoulder. Antonio walks in to see his daughter crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong my little dolphin?" He asks.

"Janco broke up with me dad." Anastasia answers.

A few minutes later Anastasia has somewhat recovered from her first broken heart. Mean while in the recovery room. Octoroo reaches in through a gap. He puts some of his poison into the dog water dish after the gap closes Luna walks up and walks over to her water. She laps up the water quickly. Back in the front yard everyone is training. Kevin is show Jake a few moves with his spin sword. Antonio is doing the something teaching his daughter how to use the barracuda blade. Jayden is showing Mason, Madison, Emmaline and Jade some basic hand to hand fighting skills. Tracy and Ashley are helping their sons master some power symbols. Tracy paints the hail symbol on to the canvas in front of her.

"OK son, do you remember the order of the strokes?" Tracy asks.

"Yes mom, do you think I can try it?" Anthony answers.

Tracy nods and turns the piece of paper over. She steps back and lets her son draw it. After he draws the last stoke a huge hail stone appears. Anthony ducks out of the way the huge stone flies across the yard.

"Look out," Anthony yells.

"Ashton, quick use the symbol I thought you." Ashley says.

Ashton nods. He quickly draws the symbol for slow into the air. After he activates it the hail stone slows down enough so Jade can melt it with her symbol power. Anthony runs over to group.

"Lo siento chicos, I'm sorry guys, I guess I don't know my own strength yet." Anthony says.

"It's okay Anthony, next why don't you face the canvas in a different direction." Ashley says.

"Lo tiene, you got it," Anthony says.

An hour later everyone is sitting in the living cooling down from the morning training session.

"I still don't think that Anastasia should be here." Ashton says.

"Perdón, excuse me, Ashton but what are you trying to say exactly." Anastasia says.

"Your dad isn't a real samurai, so that mean you're not a real samurai either since you're using his powers." Ashton says.

"Hey don't tale about my father like that. He may not have been born into the samurai life like the others but he did what a true samurai would do. He helped out when people needed it. Plus if it wasn't for him our parents won't have had the black box to use against Master Xandred." Anastasia says standing up for her family.

"Anastasia is right son. You need to stop acting like this. You all have to work together as a team. This means you have to accept each other not just as teammate but as friends as well." Jayden says.

"Mom, are you and dad going to stay here until we defeat Octoroo?" Madison asks.

"Sorry, sweetie, we can't stay that long." Mia answers.

"¿por qué no mamá, why not mom, we're going to need your help teach us how to be samurai." Anastasia says.

"I know little dolphin, but it would be too dangerous to stay that long because we don't want to risk it if Octoroo comes up with some crazy plan that he might use us as they bait honey." Antonio says.

"Are you still going to stay here mom?' Jade asks.

"No Jadee, your father and I are leaving too. It's what best for all of you." Ashley says.

"This is so unfair," Ashton says.

"Will you stop complaining bro; it's starting to get really…" Jade says.

"Molesto," Anastasia says.

"That means annoying right?" Jade says.

Anastasia nods. Luna walks in a few seconds later. The dog ties to walk over the Tracy but gets half way before collapsing.

"Mom, ¿Qué hay de malo con Luna? " Anthony says.

"I don't know what's wrong with her son. Let's take her to the vet's office so she can be looked at again." Tracy answers.

"Good idea," Antonio says.

Jayden runs out and comes back with a blanket and Tracy's keys. Tracy takes the keys from him. He unfolds the blanket halfway and places it down in front of the dog. Kevin helps Antonio put Luna onto it gently. They carry her out to the car.

"Mom, I want to come." Anastasia says.

"Me too," Anthony says.

"Sorry kids, there won't be enough room for both of you. I'm going to need Kevin's help to carry Luna in. I call you as soon as I know wrong with Luna I promise." Tracy says.


End file.
